The Sohma Salon
by riyolee101
Summary: this is based on an incident that happened to my friend...why does Kyo smell so bad? ONE SHOT


I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters…

The wind blew through the park as Yuki, Kyo, and Haru Sohma walked through. Kyo, his orange hair still glistening with the water from his shower, walked ahead of the other two. Yuki and Haru were trudging along behind him. Haru yawned tiredly, running his fingers through his untidy white hair. He yawned again and Yuki sighed. "Do you need to yawn? We're all tired…" Yuki told his younger cousin.

Haru looked lazily at Yuki. "I'm sorry…I just-" He stopped mid-sentence as a strong gust of wind blew from ahead of them and he smelled a gagging odor. He coughed and Kyo turned around. "What?" the cat asked, looking puzzled. "What's up with you?"

Haru covered his mouth. "Something smells like….a hair salon…" he gagged.

Yuki sniffed and immediately covered his face as well. "What on earth is that smell?" he asked, looking around, trying to identify the smell.

Kyo sniffed. "I don't smell anything."

Haru grabbed Kyo by the shoulders and sniffed him; he immediately shoved his other cousin away. "It's you! What the hell did you do?" Haru exclaimed, glaring at Kyo, holding his hand over his mouth again.

Kyo hit Haru in the shoulder. "I didn't do anything you stupid brat! I don't know what your problem is!"

Yuki grimaced as the wind blew again. "Kyo…you do smell kinda bad…" he admitted, his hand muffling his words.

"Shut up you stupid rat!" Kyo yelled, stalking on ahead, heading towards the school.

As they walked in the school, Kyo grew more and more angry as people began forming a large empty space around him as he passed, each of them holding their noses. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL YOU PEOPLE! I DID THE SAME THING TODAY AS I DO EVERY OTHER DAY!" he yelled, finally fed up.

Haru and Yuki grabbed Kyo and dragged him into the nearest bathroom. "Okay, Kyo," Yuki said, locking the door; it was a single person bathroom. "What exactly do you do EVERY MORNING? I want all the details," he demanded.

"We need to find out why you smell so horrible today," Haru added, leaning against the wall.

Kyo sighed and rolled his eyes. "I woke up, I went to the bathroom, I took my shower, I used my conditioner-"

"That's it!" Yuki and Haru exclaimed in unison, looking at Kyo.

"What!" Kyo snapped.

"Your conditioner," Haru said, rolling up the sleeves of his uniform.

"It smells like a salon," Yuki added, rolling up his sleeves as well. They both walked towards him and he bagan backing up.

"What are you doing?..." he asked hesitantly.

"Helping you," Yuki said, turning on the faucet of the sink. Haru grabbed Kyo and shoved him towards the sink.

"Put your head under the water," Haru instructed, holding Kyo by the shoulders. "Then we'll rinse your hair out and dry it with a paper towel."

Kyo tried to back up but Haru pushed him closer to the sink and forced his head down. "Get your damn hands off of me you punk!" Kyo yelled.

"This is for your own good, Kyo. This way people won't leave a two foot path around you," Yuki told him, holding his arms at his sides so Haru could scrub the conditioner from his hair. Kyo was cussing and swearing as Haru scrubbed forcefully at his hair.

"You're gonna rip the hair from my head!" Kyo hissed angrily.

"Good," Haru said absently, turning off the faucet and turning the lever to unroll some toweling. He began to rub Kyo's head to dry it off.

"HEY THAT HURTS!" Kyo whined, trying to push Haru away.

"Friction dries your hair faster because of the heat," Yuki said, pulling more toweling out and beginning to help Haru dry. Kyo literally hissed and shoved both of them away from him.

"Get the hell away!" he called, trying to straighten his hair. Yuki sighed and pulled out a comb.

"Hold still and I'll comb your hair out."

Kyo snarled slightly but let Yuki brush out his hair.

Two minutes later they walked out of the bathroom. "Don't ask…" Yuki told all the people who watched them leave. All the students exchanged glances.

"That Sohma family…they sure are weird…"


End file.
